The present invention was derived during a project acting to better cancel noise when listening to music, speech or the same in a noisy environment.
Normally, a noise cancelling sound provider has a sound receiver used for determining the noise and a single sound emitter which emits a combined signal comprising both the noise-cancelling sound and the desired sound.
In this project, it was found that in particular in a high noise SPL environment, the sound emitter would overload and output distorted sound. Environments of this type may be that of musicians, drivers/pilots, construction workers, firemen, police officers, soldiers, or the like. In this situation, not only the noise-cancelling sound is distorted due to the high sound level but also the desired sound.